1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle and, in particular, to a toy vehicle that is transformable from a first form to a second form that differs from the first form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some existing toy vehicles have a plurality of members each having different external appearances on both sides. An operator rotates each of the members of a vehicle so that the member is turned over. Thus, the toy vehicle of one style is transformed to a different styled toy vehicle (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-32790).
The toy vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-32790 includes a support frame. The toy vehicle further includes body side walls, a body front wall, and body rear wall rotatably attached to the support frame for upward and downward rotation. By rotating the body side walls, the body front wall, and the body rear wall upward, the operator can change the external appearance of the toy vehicle.